


Bellarke with a dab of Octavia

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Series: Bellarke [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: The 100 - Freeform, the dropship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as it says in the title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellarke with a dab of Octavia

"Bell!" Clarke ran to Bellamy as he entered the camp, wearily. She smiled at him, secretly relieved that he was okay. Not that he'd gone to do dangerous work or anything, he was just collecting water. But she was still relived.

"What is it, Princess?" Bellamy questioned her.

"Nothing I just-" Clarke blushed and tried to excuse herself. "Water! It's good. Did you get some?" Bellamy looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, I did. Here," he handed her the bucket. "Where's O?" he asked, concerned. She said she'd meet us down by the river...?" Clarke shook her head.

"Guess she had priorities," she nodded her head to Octavia, who has fighting one of Indra's men. It looked like Octavia had the upper hand, but Clarke was still a little worried about her. "Maybe you should go stop them?" she asked Bellamy.

He shook his head. "If I keep telling her she can't fight for practice, how will she be able to defend herself when we fight Mount Weather?" Clarke sighed, and was glad to see Octavia running over to them. She could see the warrior Octavia had been fighting. He was lying on his side, blood trickling from a wound on his shoulder. Clarke knew he'd be alright, but she was still angry with Octavia as she joined her brother.

"Why did you do that!?" Clarke almost shouted at her.

"What?" Octavia looked at Clarke in surprise. "We're practicing. That's how we practice."

"Practicing does not include mortally wounding a man!" Clarke's voice was rising, and she knew it. "And who is this _we_? Are you one of them now?"

"Clarke," Bellamy tried to intervene.

"No it's fine." Octavia put a hand on Bellamy's shoulder. "Let's go get something to eat, Bel. Forget her," she shot Clarke a nasty look, and without a backwards glance, took off towards the dropship with Bellamy in tow.


End file.
